Dokter-Dokteran
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Nagisa dan teman-temannya main 'pura-puraan' dan semuanya berakhir dengan cipratan darah menghiasi rumahnya. Kindergarten!AU. No pairing.


**Dokter-Dokteran**  
 _26 Mei 2016_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Hari Minggu itu, beberapa teman-teman Nagisa dari Taman Kanak-Kanak (TK) Yamugigaoka mampir untuk main. Awalnya mereka main Daruma-san sampai ibu Nagisa memanggil mereka untuk makan kue dan berkata bahwa beliau akan pergi sampai sore dan menyuruh Nagisa menjaga rumah.

"Habish inyi kita main apa 'agi?" tanya Yuzuki yang masih menjilati krim manis di piringnya.

"Main tinju-tinjuan!" seru Karma yang mukanya belepotan kue, tangannya terentang ke udara. "Karu jadi petinju dengan nama panggung Muhammad Ali, Kotarou jadi manajer, Ryouma jadi karung tinju!"

"Kenapa aku jadi karung tinju!?" protes Ryouma, langsung berdiri dari duduknya, wajah tembamnya geram.

"Lawan bertandingnya Shuu, manajernya Nagisa, tapi ternyata Karu punya hubungan rahasia dengan Nagi..." Kirara meneruskan, masih memakan _cake_ -nya dengan pelan.

"Huungg, kalau Karu sama Nagi aja punya hubungan rahasia, Shuu juga!" pinta Yuzuki.

"Shuu juga punya hubungan rahasia," Kirara mengangguk, "Dengan karung tinju Karma."

"Aku juga mau punya hubungan rahasia, kalau bisa," Kotarou membenahi letak kacamata bulat telurnya dengan wajah serius bercoreng krim.

"Kalau begitu, Kotarou ditunangkan dengan Yukiko," Kirara menambahi, menyisihkan _cake-_ nya ke piring Gakushuu.

"Tapi itu bukan hubungan rahasia," komentar Gakushuu, dengan wajah tidak senang tapi pasrah juga mulai memakan _cake_ tambahannya.

"Kotarou tunangan dengan Yukiko, tapi mereka berdua punya hubungan rahasia-rahasia-rahasia dengan karung tinju Karma,"

"Kenapa karung tinju-nya punya banyak hubungan rahasia?" Yukiko mengernyit bingung.

"Tapi hubungan rahasia-rahasia-rahasia si karung tinju dengan Yukiko, Kotarou, dan Shuu, bukan hubungan sungguhan," Kirara melipat tangannya, wajahnya teramat serius. "Karena sebenarnya, si karung tinju sudah menikah dengan Nagisa!" ia menunjuk Nagisa tajam, membuat anak itu syok.

"Aku!" serunya, wajahnya terbeliak, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia mengepalkan tangan penuh tekad; "Aku bisa jadi suami yang baik buat karung tinju-kun! Karung Tinju Shiota akan kujamin dengan kebahagiaan!"

Nagisa berdiri dan mengitari meja makan untuk menggandeng Ryouma.

"Aku benaran jadi karung tinju!?"

"Lalu kalau semuanya jadi rahasia jadi membosankan ya," Yuzuki merengut imut, jarinya dengan rindu mengusap-usap piring bekas _cake_ -nya tadi. "Kalau begitu harus ada rahasia yang terbongkar!"

"Karung tinju-kun akhirnya tahu kalau ternyata Karma punya hubungan dengan suaminya!" Hazama menggebrak meja, lalu berdiri, wajah mungilnya _intense_.

"Ternyata selama ini kamu sama Karu!?" Ryouma berkata dengan wajah tembam patah hati, melotot pada Nagisa. "Talak saja aku!"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Nagisa memelas. "Aku masih ingin sama kamu, Karung Tinju-chan!"

Karma yang merasa punya hubungan rahasia langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Nagisa. "Jangan! Nagi sama aku saja, karung tinju dibuang saja, dia sudah lapuk!"

"Nggak mau!" Nagisa tegas. "Aku maunya sama istriku saja, aku memilih setia!"

"Kamu memilih setia padanya...?" Karma melipat tangan dengan wajah cemberut. "Padahal dia tidak setia padamu! Dia punya hubungan rahasia dengan Shuu!"

"Iya aku tahu!" Nagisa mulai menangis. "Karena...Shuu-chan itu anak kami! Selama ini, Karung Tinju-chan yang kau pakai untuk berlatih adalah mata-mata yang mengawasi latihanmu! Itulah hubungan rahasia mereka!"

Yuzuki mengambil duduk di sebelah Kirara dan membagikan berondong yang dia bawa dari rumah. Shuu sudah 'naik ke panggung' juga.

"Papa, mama, biarkan Shuu yang menghadapi Karu!"

"Tapi—Tapi, Nagi!" Karma masih tidak menyerah, "Karung tinju juga punya hubungan rahasia dengan Yukiko dan Kotarou!"

Nagisa sekarang baru tampak syok. Ia menatap Ryouma dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin begitu, kan, Karung Tinju-chan?"

Ryouma mengalihkan tatapan. Hati Nagisa hancur.

"Nagisa..."

"Aku percaya padamu, Karung Tinju-chan...kenapa harus seperti ini!?"

"Nagisa...dengarkan aku," Ryouma mencengkeram bahu Nagisa. Karma melihat ini geram dan langsung keluar ruang tamu. "Hubungan rahasiaku dengan Yukiko dan Kotarou adalah...mereka dokter pribadi yang merawat...hm...merawat...?"

"Bisul," Yuzuki mengangkat tangan.

"Varises," Kirara mengusulkan.

"Gonorrhea?" Yukiko menelengkan kepala.

"Herpes," Shuu mengangguk.

"Pityriasis," Kotarou menyarankan. Ryouma yang sederhana memilih yang paling namanya paling keren.

"...Merawat pityriasis yang aku derita."

Nagisa pura-pura mengusap air mata imajinasi di bawahnya. "Jadi begitu...? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, Karung Tinju-chan?"

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu cemas, Nagisa."

Tiba-tiba Karma kembali membawa pistol air dan menodong Ryouma.

"Pokoknya Nagisa sama akuuu! Dor!"

Ryouma tertohok, memegangi dadanya, lalu menatap telapak tangannya seakan ada darah di situ. Ia menatap Nagisa nanar, sebelum akhirnya merosot dan tergeletak di lantai rumah Nagisa.

"Istriku! Istriku! Jangan pergi dulu, bagaimana dengan cicilan rumah kita!?"

"Mama!" Shuu ikut merubung Ryouma dengan Nagisa, wajahnya nanar. "Katanya kalau aku dapat nilai seratus kan janji mau beliin Shuu mobil! Jangan pergi dulu mama!"

"Mamamu bilang begitu!?" Nagisa melotot pada Shuu.

"Iya, mama janjinya begitu."

"Aduh, Karung Tinju-chan kamu ini janji aneh-aneh ke anak kita, nanti kan dia semakin manja!" Nagisa mulai memarahi Ryouma yang masih pura-pura pingsan di lantai. "Ya ampun pantas saja cicilan rumah kita tidak segera lunas! Uangnya saja juga kau pakai untuk perawatan di rumah sakit!"

"Kalian nggak panggil ambulans atau apa gitu!?" protes Ryouma, bosan pura-pura pingsan.

"Ngiiiung...ngiiiung...ngiiiung..." Karma mulai bersuara keras-keras dan mengitari ruangan dengan bising sebelum akhirnya berhenti di sebelah Ryouma. "Wah, wah, ada karung tinju tertembak. Apa boleh buat, kita bisa beli yang baru."

"Pak ambulans, ini istri saya, saya butuh yang ini untuk cicilan rumah!"

"Oh begitu, ya sudah..." Karma mengangkat bahu, lalu mereka menggelindingkan Ryouma beberapa kali dan berpura-pura sudah di dalam rumah sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" Yukiko sekarang 'memasuki ruangan' sementara Karma pura-pura menggeret tempat tidur beroda di mana Ryouma terbaring.

"Ada yang menembak karung tinju ini," jawab Karma.

"Siapa?"

"Muhammad Ali."

"Baiklah, bawa dia ke unit gawat darurat! Kotarou, ikut denganku!"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Yuzuki mendadak mengangkat tangan dan berdiri, wajahnya tidak senang. "Yukiko sama Kotarou kan dokter pribadi, jadi di sini nggak mungkin merangkap dokter bedah! Aku saja yang jadi dokter bedah dengan Kirara!"

"Aku mau jadi suster asisten!" seru Nagisa, lalu berlari keluar ruangan.

"Kita bisa pakai ini," Kirara mengangkat pisau dapur yang tadi digunakan untuk memotong kue, berkilat mengerikan.

"Aku jadi mesin elektrokardiogram!" Shuu kemudian mengambil duduk di sebelah Ryouma dan berkata; "Bip-bip...! Bip-bip...!"

"Aku juga mau jadi dokter atau suster!" protes Ryouma.

"Aduh, kamu diam saja, nanti siapa yang jadi karung tinju?" tanya Yukiko, menekan dada Ryouma agar temannya tetap berbaring. Ia menoleh dengan wajah sengit, "Di mana defibrilatornya!? Detak jantungnya mulai lemah!"

"Eh? Tapi aku bersuara cepat," protes Shuu.

"Kalau begitu pelankan." Yukiko berkata lembut tapi entah kenapa agak menyeramkan.

"Bip...bip...bip..."

Kotarou menenggak habis teh dari cangkir Karma dan Yuzuki sebelum mendekati Ryouma dan menggosok-gosokkan kedua bibir cangkir seakan memegang mesin defibrillator sungguhan.

" _CHARGE_!"

Ia dengan keras menghujamkan dua cangkir teh itu ke dada Ryouma sampai Ryouma sungguhan tersentak olehnya.

"Dokter, ini saatnya," Yukiko mengangguk pada Yuzuki.

Nagisa kembali membawa jarum suntuk sungguhan dan pisau bedah dari kamar ibunya.

"Semua sudah siap! Silakan pakai ini," Nagisa membagi-bagikan masker dan jaring rambut.

"Aku juga mau pakai yang begituan..." keluh Ryouma sementara Kirara mengangkat pisau dapur itu dan memulai drama baru.

~.X.~

Hiromi berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan suasana hati cukup cerah, ia berhasil dapat jatah cuti bulan itu, jadi ia memutuskan membelikan _ikayaki_ untuk Nagisa dan teman-temannya. Namun, mendekati rumah, ia melihat dari balik pagar, pintu rumahnya terbuka dan ada cap telapak tangan berwarna merah. Juga terdengar jeritan anak-anak.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu, tas dan belanjaan Hiromi ambruk ke lantai.

Koridornya tercemar warna merah darah. Terdengar isak tangis yang tersumbat entah dari mana, serta suara langkah-langkah kaki kecil.

"Anak-anak!?" serunya, bergegas ke ruang tamu, dan...

"A...AHH...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!?"

Tergeletak di lantai, dengan darah membanjiri leher dan kaos depannya, adalah Karma Akabane. Hanya terlihat bagian putih matanya. Hiromi mundur dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri, namun itu membuatnya menangkap tulisan merah di dinding.

 **JAUH-JAUH DARI DOKTER**

Hiromi mundur ke koridor, lumpuh ke lantai. Lalu, ia teringat sesuatu— _Nagisa_.

"Nagisa?" suara Hiromi gemetar. Ia menguatkan diri dan berdiri.

Bercak-bercak darah senantiasa mengiringinya di koridor itu. Telapak tangan merah di dinding antar pintu, genangan di bawah tangga, yang meninggalkan jejak kaki-kaki kecil berwarna merah di tiap anak tangga.

Hiromi gemetar melihat pisau dapur bernoda merah basah menancap di karpet tangga.

"Nagisa...!?" panggilnya lagi, berdoa anaknya masih selamat. Ia terlalu takut memanggil polisi. Jika anaknya disandera, memanggil polisi terlebih dulu tidak akan jadi hal bagus untuk menawar dengan siapapun penjahat yang meninggalkan teror di rumahnya ini.

"IIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! TIDAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Hiromi terkesiap, namun segera mempercepat langkahnya. Ia menghiraukan semua kekacauan di lantai dua. Suara itu, suara anak perempuan. Yang pasti bukan suara Nagisa.

Wanita itu berhenti di depan tangga, gentar begitu melihat Kirara Hazama, dengan pakaiannya berlumur darah, berjalan tenang memegangi pisau bedah bernoda merah.

"Kau...K-K..."

Kirara mengerjap memandanginya, berhenti berjalan. Lalu, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam, membiarkannya terbuka, sehingga Hiromi bisa mendengar suara-suara di dalamnya;

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHH!"

"Hentikan!" Hiromi bergegas menyusul Kirara, tidak peduli apapun lagi, ia akan menghentikan anak itu. "JANGAN, APAPUN YANG—"

"...Uuu...Huuuuu..." Yuzuki di sudut kasur Nagisa seperti bola, meringkuk, menangis. Yukiko duduk di sisi ranjang, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Hiiih! Jijik! Jangan!" marah gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Tuh, ayo dibunuh saja," Shuu mengangguk pada Nagisa.

"Tapi kasihan," kata Nagisa, memegangi kecoa yang cukup besar. Lalu, ia menyodorkan serangga itu pada Ryouma. "Ryouma makan saja biar tidak mubazir."

"Memangnya enak?"

"Kudengar kalau dibuat jadi manisan enak juga," kata Kotarou. "Coba pakai saos tomat?"

"Sudah habis kita pakai saat aku mengejar-ngejar kalian tadi buat jadi dokter hantu." Kirara berkata, lalu mendekati Nagisa, merentangkan tangannya. "Ya sudah kalau kalian tidak tega, sinikan."

Hiromi menonton dengan wajah nanar. Nagisa dengan cemberut dan pasrah menyerahkan kecoa itu pada Kirara, yang dengan wajah datar memotong serangga kasihan itu jadi dua.

CROT

Bruk...

"Ih, ternyata dalamnya lunak," kata Kirara.

"ADUH KENA MUKAKU NIH!" teriak Ryouma jijik.

"Cepat cuci muka! Kudengar pipis kecoa bikin gatal!" seru Kotarou, menggiring Ryouma keluar kamar Nagisa, namun mereka berhenti.

"Nagisa, mamamu kok tidur di depan pintu sih, kan jadi nggak bisa keluar." Keluhnya. "Tante Shiota kami langkahi ya, permisi..."

Kirara menatap cairan tubuh kecoa yang menempel di pisau dapur yang ia pegang, lalu menatap ibu Nagisa yang tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu.

"Nagisa, mamamu suster, ya?"

"Iya," mengerti pertanyaan tersembunyi Kirara, Nagisa menambahkan; "Tapi mama nggak pernah bedah kecoa. Mama fobia kecoa."

Karma memasuki kamar, melompati Hiromi tanpa sungkan.

"Nagisaa, saos tomatnya kena kaosku nih, nanti mamaku pasti marah, gimana?"

Nagisa mengernyit, lalu menoleh ke Yukiko. "Tapi kan yang melemparimu saos tomat tadi Yukiko."

"Tapi kan itu saos tomatnya Nagisa," Yukiko melipat tangan, merengut, tidak mau disalahkan.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan saos tomat," Yuzuki berhenti meringkuk, sudah ceria lagi karena kecoa telah wafat. "Itu sirup yang kuambil dari kulkas."

Nagisa mengernyit. "Kami nggak punya sirup stroberi atau coco pandan..."

"Adaa! Di kamar mamamu, kulkas kecil? Tadi tulisannya yang kuambil sih AB. Tadi sirupnya ada banyak, ada yang namanya A, B, O, sama ya ini yang kita pakai buat mainan, yang AB."

Semuanya terhenyak. Karma menelengkan kepala, lalu mencium bagian depan kaosnya.

"Yuzuki..."

"Apa?"

"Ini bukan sirup atau saos."

"..."

Shuu memandang tangannya sendiri yang juga berlumur merah, menjilatnya, dan membeku. Yuzuki terbeliak ke arahnya.

"Jadi...apa dong...?"

Melihat wajah ketakutan Karma... Yuzuki, Shuu, dan Yukiko langsung gemetar sampai gigi mereka bergemelutuk. Entah bagaimana, mereka segera membersihkan rumah Nagisa saat Kotarou dan Ryouma kembali.

Semenjak hari itu, mereka tidak pernah main ke rumah Nagisa lagi.

Hiromi menyuguhkan cheesecake buatan sendiri dengan secangkir teh untuk Kirara, Kotarou, dan Nagisa, sebelum mengambil duduk.

"Kirara-chan, hanya kamu saja yang main, akhir-akhir ini. Yang lain ke mana?" tanya Hiromi cemas. "Kalian nggak bertengkar, kan?"

"Enggak, mama," Nagisa menggeleng, dan Kirara ikut menggeleng. Hiromi tersenyum pada mereka, menyuruh mereka menikmati kue, dan meninggalkan ruang tamu itu.

Nagisa menghela napas.

"Kamu sudah bilang?" tanya Kotarou.

"Sudah," Nagisa menggembungkan pipi. "Tapi Karma malah melempariku pakai bawang putih! Terus, Shuu memerciki mukaku pakai air! Waktu aku dekat-dekat Yuzuki, dia malah baca doa aneh!"

"Gara-gara darah ya..." Kotaru terkekeh.

"Apa boleh buat..." Kirara tertawa. "Pikir mereka, mamanya Nagisa vampir, sih. Dari pada galau, mulai besok pakai jubah hitam sama taring palsu, terus bawa botol jus kranberi."

Dan sejak itulah Nagisa yang masih TK menjadi chuunibyou yang menyangka dirinya seekor anak vampir.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Inilah yang terjadi ketika Esil bosan. Nyampah banget ya :"(**

 **Pityriasis:** sejenis panu

 **Chuunibyou:** sindrom yang dapat membuat pengidapnya mengkhayal seakan-akan memiliki sesuatu yang luar biasa . Bahkan bisa sampai merasa memiliki kekuatan supranatural didalam dirinya . **Chuunibyou** (中二病), kasarnya berarti "penyakit/sindrom/gejala kelas dua SMP"

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I love you, Kunudon...but...I'm not good enough for you."

"No. Everyone else is worthless and stupid. But not you, Yamu-kun. That's why, don't say that you'r e not good enough. I love Yamu too."

"Kunudon-senpai..."

(?) #KunudonxYamu


End file.
